Crab
Crab is a Goblin Divine Sorcerer and a member of The Valkyrie Knights . He is played by Luke van Prooyen. Intro "I'm not lyin'! I swear to yeh! I was just sittin' over yonder at the lake, feedin' them ducks... keepin' me own bizness ya know. Then I blink for one bloody moment and all is left is feathers.. and 3 gold pieces! I Iook around - as ye do - and see this little feller with big donkey ears sprintin' out of my view, I swear! we have a fairy or somefin. I'm not lyin' ya know!" - Testimony of a distressed Intellectually challenged citizen Crab has never been one to follow any rules, not that there was any for him to follow at the start, in the beginning he was told to not kill his brothers if he couldn't help it, and that's about it. He spent most of his days lost in the woods, riding snapping turtles and wrestling alligators with his brothers, sleeping under the starlit blue skies each night. That was the world to Crab, all he ever knew and all he ever needed. Crab didn't understand words such as "grief" or "morals" until his brother died, followed quickly by another, and another. These losses hit hard on Crab and the others, and the group decidedly split up. Come years after, travelling with his brother Boris, Crab has had multiple interactions with the weirdly dressed civilized folk, most of them ending in running, screaming and an occasional scar or two. But he couldn't help but be obsessed with these people and the way they lived their lives. More than anything Crab wants to become good and learn of the source of his powers. There must be some mistake, why would one of these 'gods' ever choose him? He is just a goblin, or so he thought. Description Appearance Crab, being a goblin, is big eared with sharp janky teeth and scruffy black hair; he weighs 47 pounds and stands at a clever 3 foot 1 inch. Contrary to most other goblins, Crab's skin is a light ash-grey, a trait he may have picked up from the toxic wastes of the Barog Marsh as a child. Crab's face is covered with gold piercings - matching his eyes - that reflect his previous life with the Dark Sun, which makes him look even shiftier than your regular goblin. Crab is incredibly shy, so apart from the face and hands none of the party have seen him unclothed. Personality Crab comes off as awkward or shy to most people, but his awkwardness usually comes off as lighthearted and endearing. He is happy to talk to almost anyone, he often seems to quell his insecurities with expensive alcohol. Crab is one of the cheekiest members of The Valkyrie Knights, often spending his downtime scamming people or pulling harmless pranks for the fun of it. But when things go sour Crab is one of the first people you would want to have your back, hardy and loyal, Crab never abandons his friends. Being raised by his brothers in a swamp, he doesn't understand the subtle nuances of civilized society, often acting out of line in social situations or getting people confused. Crab's naivety has gotten him in trouble a few times, such as angering Erdan by mis-racing him as a human. Biography Background Crab is from a place called Barog Marsh, a swamp in the south heartlands of Vinland. This is where him and his brothers played and protected themselves from the harsh environment. Not too much is known is about Crab's life, other than he spent the last 4 years on the high seas with his brother, Boris. they traveled near and far with the Dark Sun Pirates. doing... Questionable behavior until their journey met an end at Port Sailen. Port Sailen Crab gets caught by the Sea Hag, meets Morne, Boris dies, decides to join group. Wonderfuland Pulled some of his best stunts on the locals, sad they didn't care too much. Helmund Felt focused to save his fellow short buddy Lapp, Crab didn't get as distracted as usual. also he took some of Alice's 'erotic' art. helped a poor gentleman. Rovide Forest Crab feels fairly safe and relaxed in Rovide, he was especially a fan of the service of the hotel. had a good time with the Lappster. Brann g̨̧͍̦̙̜͈͊͑̎͆̐̇͝ủ̷̢̬̥̣̰͖̙͕̓̀̍̓̈́͘͞y̴͙̗̯͖̮̤̭̳̜̩̾̋̏̎͠ṡ̵̢̩̭̻̙̝̔͗͌͂̐̿͊̀?̶̦̥̆̊̊͋̍͘͢͢ͅ y̵̘̩̖̲̲͍͇̪̠̓͛̑͂̿ò̻̰̠̞̣̪̩̱̻̮̎̑͋̓u̦̖̩͕̟̇̐̄̾̈́̀͗ t̡̙̩̳̲͇̻̆̇̏͛̓͜͟͞ͅh̶̞̞̟͈͓̩͕̪̎͊̏̓̆͆͢ḙ̵͚͔͓̦̖͚̑̈́͆̚͟͢͠r̛̙̼̼̲̹͔͓̍̋̌̋͘ͅę̡̰̲͕̜͙̳̼̿͋̔͗̓̇̂̈͠?̸̛̛̟̺̭̜̹͎̓́̌̌̇̂͠ i̸̧̜̩̣̲̹̪̺͍͌͊̀̿͌̇̇͡͡ṫ̵̙̭̖̣́͋̈́̾̐͗͝ͅ'̶̨̨̠͓͎͖͖̃́̊̀̂͒̚͜͡͠͡s̛̮͙̙͍̪̤̐́̓͋͌͟ c̵̨̛̬̲͍̃̉̽͊̓͌̏͟͜o̴̮̹̺̞͚͈̼̔̀͗͋̀l̡̻̰̪̈́̄̈́̽̕͡ͅͅḑ̴̠̯̪͍̻̺̅̈̀̇́͊ ̡̨̠͖̗̻̗͙͙͖̊̊̒̀̉͛̌ ̧̰͎̼̠̔̋̍͆̍̀̏͝͠a̫̹̻̺̋́̽̒͊̈́͜͞͞ñ̵̢̛̬̖̘̾̿̏̑̎͡ͅd̝͇͉̭͕̊͐́͛̃͐͊ l̢͔̲͔͔̻̳̊̒́̒̄͒͟͝o̺̹̣̞̼̅̏͂͠͡͞ǹ̷̗̙͖̬͍̣̲̳̈͐̄̆͑̏̄͘͜e̦̭̜̤͎̤͌͒͒̌͟͡l̷̪̬̜̦͚̄̽̆̾́̓͐ÿ̢̨̢̙̬̫́̋̆̓͒̊̀ͅ ̛͎͕̝̪̭͆͑̈͂̈̇̿ ̶̨̝̼̬͉͊̿́͊͆̾̄̐I̷̛̩̠̯̘̣̜̯̍̃̉̊̾ m̴̧͓̯͔͙̱̪̰̋̿̊̉͋͞i̛̜̺̦͇̭̲͊̈̅͐̕̕͘͝ṡ̷̨̨̬̗̣̙̝̊͂̃͒͘͝s̡̡̯̮̜͓̈̈̾͒̑̋̎͌̚͟ y̢̭̠̤̤̅̍̓̎̎͆o̸̳̝͉͍̻̠̳̓̿̓̍͋̃̿̍̕͟͠u̶̙̫͕̼̠̥̱͒̀̑͐̽̿̆̀͛͡ Relationships Orlando Crab sees Orlando's motivation to do the right thing and recognises it as a core trait - in return, Orlando has respect for Crab's willingness to buck the tradition of his race and culture and seek his own definitions of right and wrong. Crab sees Orlando as particularly capable - Orlando sees Crab as a sign that one can weave their own path in the world, regardless of origin. However, it is early in their story together, and further links between them will surely be forged. Erdan Due to Crab's race, Erdan immediately had reservations against him, often scowling at him or saying crude remarks that Crab didn't understand. The two often got into arguments and small battles during travelling, leaving scorch-marks in the campsites or on the paths to new towns. It was when the two were settling their differences when Erdan sadly went missing. Miri Miri was the last member of The Valkyrie Knights to meet Crab, and he was immediately intimidated by their presence. They gave an aura of vexation and resentment like a grizzly on a bad day, and Crab gave them their space accordingly. Crab, hoping to find a present for Morne, asked Miri to help him look for a blade, which turned out to be the right choice. Miri, being like a sibling to Morne and knowing what he likes, was able to find the quality silver longsword Night Crackle. Crab saw that day, that underneath that tough exposure, was a kind and thoughtful person. Lapp Lapp and Crab are the unlikely duo that happen to cause the most mischief in the group, the rest keep an eye for these tiny delinquents, because the two together leave a wake of chaos and confusion left unattended. Crab's love for scams and pranks falls in line Lapps pursuit for "the shiny" making them an excellent duo of disaster. Although they haven't spent long together, Crab sees Lapp as his best friend. Morne Since birth, Crab has seen life differently than most around him, he told himself that the things he did were in order to survive and protect his brothers. But as the years went on a sinking feeling never left Crab's chest, it sat like spoiled milk in his tummy, rotting away at what he was, was he the goblin he was born to be? he didn't know. It was only when he began to do things the civilized would call "the right thing" that his suffering would dampen, giving him his magic he didn't understand. Years later the simple words of Morne were what squashed the last of his dread, Morne represented hope, something Crab didn't understand for himself. Crab knew he had to stay and follow the man, the thing in his gut told him that had to, if he wanted to find the meaning of this thing called hope. Since meeting with Morne, and travelling with the group, Crab has asked Morne to teach him all he knew. Although they have mostly been working on the job and haven't sat down to study texts - Crab likes studying - he has soaked in all the information that he could. Character Information Notable Items Current * 1 waterskin of holy water * a patch of fleece * a fancy misplaced tankard * 2 health potions * scroll of Alter Self * Map of Rovide Forest * a book called "Ale, Beer, Spirits and How to get Drunk" * a pound of troll flesh * a gem pendant containing a rat's head in the centre * Hat of Disguise Former * A scroll of nonsense writing and crude drawings (soaked in a dungeon) * indecipherable map (soaked in a dungeon) * Anatomical portrait of a goblin (soaked in a dungeon) * set of three graphic anatomical sketches (soaked in a dungeon) * "In the Helfjord Mountains" by Isa Berg (soaked in a dungeon) Abilities Goblin Abilities * Darkvision * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape * Can communicate in Goblin and Common Sorcerer Abilities * Favoured by the Gods * Font of Magic * Divine Magic Metamagic * Quickened Spell * Twinned Spell Sorcerer Spells Cantrips * Gust * Sacred Flame * Message * Shocking Grasp * Dancing Lights 1st Level Spells * Bless * Cure Wounds * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word 2nd Level Spells * Alter Self * Phantasmal Force 3rd Level Spells * Blink Trivia Related Music Category:Player Character